


Springs of Love

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, They're cute, Yu is the only person in that game that knows exactly who they are, half that cast is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Yukiko realized during the investigation that she was a lesbian. She kept it to herself until the following summer.Fluffcember Day 11: Swimming
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Springs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Look I get it there isn't actually swimming here but they're going to the hot springs I wrote like 3 paragraphs just to make this fit the prompt a little bit please just give this one to me
> 
> anyway, we finally reached gay. I have like 5 others planned, it just took forever for us to get to the first one.
> 
> Oh, also Persona 4! I don't have many ships from it, but I've got two, and both will be featured this month.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

The Amagi Inn was always well known for their hot springs. It was one of the many prides the family took in running their inn, boasting its year-round warmth, as well as its soothing and beautiful atmosphere. And occasionally, the Amagi’s were able to set time aside for themselves to use it without any customers around.

Yukiko would occasionally take this opportunity to let her stress steam away within the waters of the family inn. She had done it far more before Yu had arrived in Inaba, but even after the investigation had ended, she still did it on occasion to relax and refresh her mind. Sometimes she would be joined by family, other times by co-workers, and rarely by friends who were visiting from their careers (read: Naoto and Rise). 

But ever since they were little, Yukiko would invite Chie to bathe in the hot springs around once a month together. The two of them would always enjoy it because it often entailed Chie staying over for the night. And as they got older, Yukiko would find herself looking at Chie a bit longer, a bit happier, a bit more carefully.

She couldn’t determine why she was noticing these things in particular in her youth, not until much later in her life when she joined the investigation team. Initially, her shadow talking about Chie as a “prince” made her wonder what that meant to her. Was it simply because Chie always seemed to be protecting her and was tomboyish, which caused her to think of her in a more masculine light?

To Yukiko, that answer didn’t feel right. While she was tomboyish, Yukiko was positive she thought of Chie as a girl. That she felt for certain. But she was not sure why her shadow thought of Chie as a prince.

Not until Kanji was put into the TV world.

When they realized Kanji was likely romantically interested in other men, Yukiko thought about how women could also like other women. This immediately turned into thinking about Chie and it donned on Yukiko then and there that she might actually be a lesbian. It would explain why she never found herself interested in any of the boys at school, as well as her habits around Chie as they were growing up. And after this realization, Yukiko would try to keep herself from staring for too long. It was something she didn’t want to bring up, not while the investigation was still going on. She could bring it up after everything was over, but not before then.

And today, the week after their exams for their third year spring semester, was the day Yukiko decided she wanted to talk to Chie about everything. Well, maybe not everything, but at least about her sexuality. It was the usual meeting in the Amagi Inn hot springs. And after her shift, she didn’t have to wait long, as Chie had gotten into a habit of dropping her stuff off at the inn early to go for a run and train a little bit. They were both finished with their tasks in quick succession, and the two of them made their way towards the hot springs. It was on the way that Yukiko decided to start talking.

“Chie, I wanted to tell you something.”

Chie glanced over at her as they walked, “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

Adjusting her basket in her arms, Yukiko started to feel her nerves acting up. Even if she knew Chie would probably not care, that did nothing to calm her anxieties. “You see, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I think…I might be similar to Kanji.”

Chie raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly as she asked, “how so? You two don’t have a whole lot in common, y’know.” Chie’s eyes flashed open a bit wider, an action that made Yukiko’s heart flutter just a bit as Chie continued, “Oh, is it about your family businesses? That would make a lot of sense.”

Yukiko wasn’t sure what Chie meant by it making sense, but she let it pass as one of Chie’s usual ramblings and shook her head. “No, I don’t mean it like that. I mean...I think I like girls.”

Chie blinked, and let it sit for a moment. After a few seconds of thinking to figure it all out, she let out a loud, “Ohhhhhhhhh!” and laughed. “So like, you’re also bi now?”

“Uh, no, I’m-” Yukiko blinked. She thought about Chie’s reaction, happy but stunned that her best friend was hardly fazed by the revelation. “No, I think I...only like girls.”

Another pause for processing, shorter this time. “Oh, okay. What’s that called? Lesbiab?”

Yukiko was, once again, stunned by the lack of concern in Chie’s reaction. Maybe she really was just overreacting. She quickly bounced back so as to not keep Chie waiting. “Um, I think it’s lesbian, actually.” She looked away from Chie and adjusted her basket in her arms again. “You aren’t really surprised by this at all.”

Chie shrugged. “I don’t really care. I mean, Naoto debated with herself if she was trans or just wanted to fit in, Kanji figured out he was bi eventually, Yosuke eventually apologized for being so homophobic and even thinks he’s bi now. I’ve just sorta figured out how to not be bothered by what friends identify as and just support them how they are.”

Yukiko should’ve known Chie would get it, especially when she laid it out like that. But she was relieved to know her worries were unwarranted.

Now if only she could tell Chie how pretty she was without becoming a complete red mess.


End file.
